


Run Away

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, POV Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters (TV) Trailer(s) - Malec Promos, True Love, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: ATTENZIONE:Questa storia rappresenta uno spoiler per chiunque non abbia ancora visto la puntata 3x16 di Shadowhunters.---DAL TESTO: "Alec mise una mano in tasca, sfiorando la scatolina, e si avvicinò a Magnus, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia per non spaventarlo. Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui e lo guardò, gli occhi resi più affilati dal trucco messo con mano insicura, e Alec pensò che il tempo di scappare era finalmente finito. Quello era il tempo di chiedere all’uomo che amava di sposarlo."La Fanfiction si ispira liberamente alla canzone "Run Away" di Ben Platt.





	Run Away

• RUN AWAY •

Alec era nel suo studio all’Istituto. Seduto alla scrivania, si rigirava tra le mani una scatoletta nera e leggera. Ogni volta che faceva per aprirla, la richiudeva di scatto e una domanda gli echeggiava nella testa.  
Era davvero pronto per quel passo?  
Guardò l’orologio: erano quasi le otto e Magnus lo stava sicuramente aspettando sulla terrazza. Si alzò in piedi ed indossò la giacca, tenendo in mano la scatolina e continuando ad aprirla e a richiuderla.

Quando Maryse gli aveva dato l’anello di famiglia, anche lei, proprio come stava facendo lui in quel momento, lo aveva fissato a lungo, lo sguardo assente, fisso su un’epoca diversa.  
«Tuo padre non è mai stato una persona romantica» gli aveva detto senza staccare gli occhi dalla scatola. «Non mi ha mai scritto una poesia o dedicato una canzone. Quando mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, io lo sapevo già. Valentine» pronunciando quel nome, il suo volto aveva assunto un’espressione di totale disgusto. Poi, finalmente, Maryse aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui, un sorriso forzato ad incresparle le labbra. «Valentine aveva iniziato a fare degli strani discorsi, a parlarmi di responsabilità, di unione, di stirpe. Quando Robert me lo chiese, ero già incinta ma non lo sapevo ancora, eppure Valentine lo aveva capito prima di me. Tuo padre mi promise che sarebbe rimasto al mio fianco e che mi avrebbe amata per sempre.»  
Alec aveva sentito l’impellente desiderio di abbracciare la madre, di asciugare le lacrime silenziose che le correvano sulle guance, ma lei aveva alzato il viso e aveva riacquistato quell’espressione fiera e forte che Alec aveva imparato a conoscere e, con gli anni, prima a temere e poi ad amare.  
«Tu e Magnus siete diversi e forse ho impiegato troppo tempo per capirlo. Il solo modo in cui vi guardate dice più di qualunque altra cosa. Prendilo» gli aveva messo la scatolina tra le mani e poi gliele aveva strette tra le sue «sono così orgogliosa dell’uomo che sei diventato e ti meriti questa felicità più di ogni altro, Alexander» gli aveva accarezzato la guancia dolcemente, come faceva sempre da quando era più piccolo, poi lui l’aveva abbracciata, ringraziandola con la gola che gli bruciava per le lacrime che volevano scendere a tutti i costi.

Mentre camminava per i corridoi affollati dell’Istituto, Alec ricordò il discorso di Maryse e capì all’improvviso l’enormità del passo che stava per fare. Magnus non era Lydia, inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e fargli quella domanda sarebbe stato totalmente diverso: non ci sarebbero state imposizioni, né tantomeno il nome dei Lightwood o l’Istituto da salvare, ma soltanto il suo amore per lui e, per un istante, temette che non fosse abbastanza. In fondo, lui e Magnus stavano insieme da poco tempo e c’erano tante cose che avrebbero dovuto affrontare – la questione della magia di Magnus prima fra tutte – eppure ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva l’immagine di lui – l’unico che amava più di chiunque altro, l’unico che avrebbe mai amato – steso su un letto, privo di coscienza, senza il trucco, gli abiti e la sua magia a proteggerlo, completamente vulnerabile. In quegli istanti sentiva di amarlo ancora più di prima, e non riusciva a capacitarsi della possibilità di un futuro senza di lui al suo fianco, né ricordava la sua vita prima che lui fosse arrivato a mettergliela sottosopra. La sua esistenza era iniziata e sarebbe finita con Magnus, e non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
Forse Alec non era l’uomo più intelligente, né tantomeno il più forte, non era la persona che gli altri – lui per primo – si sarebbero aspettati di vedere accanto al grande Magnus Bane, ma ogni volta che lo guardava negli occhi, in quelle iridi che avevano visto secoli di storia, Alec sentiva che il suo posto era accanto a lui e che insieme avrebbero potuto affrontare le difficoltà che il futuro avrebbe serbato loro.

Finalmente davanti la porta che dava sulla terrazza, Alec prese un profondo respiro, mise l’anello in tasca e abbassò la maniglia. Il cielo sopra di loro era limpido ma privo di stelle a causa delle luci fortissime dei grattacieli circostanti; al centro della terrazza si trovava un tavolo per due già apparecchiato, ma le sedie erano vuote. Magnus, in un completo più elegante del solito, era vicino al parapetto, le braccia incrociate e gli occhi lontani. Non lo aveva sentito arrivare. In quel momento, guardandolo, capì fino in fondo che davvero non gli importava che lui fosse il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, il figlio di un Principe dell’Inferno o un semplice mondano, Alec lo avrebbe amato sempre e comunque e non lo avrebbe abbandonato per nulla al mondo. Alec mise una mano in tasca, sfiorando la scatolina, e si avvicinò a Magnus, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia per non spaventarlo. Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui e lo guardò, gli occhi resi più affilati dal trucco messo con mano insicura, e Alec pensò che il tempo di scappare era finalmente finito. Quello era il tempo di chiedere all’uomo che amava di sposarlo.


End file.
